Halo: Multiplayer Slayer
by NiTrO BUrNeR
Summary: What happens when you get some of the best Halo Trial players all playing on the one map? Answer: Carnage!


**Halo: Multiplayer Slayer**

A story of one of the best Multiplayer games I have ever played in (I was Killer).

A Slayer game was started one day by one of the best Halo multiplayer players ever. He invited only the best online Free for All players to battle it out in one final game. His online name was Junnax and as he waited for the other players to answer his challenge and verse him in a Blood Gulch bonanza, he went around and collected a Rocket Launcher, a Fuel Rod Gun and an Active Camouflage. The first two players to join him were Paco and Killer. Paco was from France and Killer was from Australia. They each spawned at the same base and started firing at each other with the Assault Rifles that they had both spawned with. Then, out of the sky fell a Plasma Grenade. Paco started to run away but Killer stayed in the same spot and kept on firing at Paco. When the Grenade blew up Killer was instantly killed and Paco was sent flying into the air which sent his shields down to one. The a shot from Junnax's Rocket Launcher sent his shields down to zero and a timely shot from Junnax killed him.

Paco respawned right next to Killer again, but this time Killer didn't start shooting at Paco. They both made a plan using chat to take down Junnax together. Paco hopped into the Banshee sitting next to him and Killer picked up the Sniper Rifle that was on the ground. Then Paco flew towards Junnax and Killer started firing from behind the shelter of a tree. Three shot from Killer's Sniper rifle took down Junnax's shields and a single shot from the Plasma Cannon of the Banshee made Junnax fall to the ground, blood seeping out of his wounds. Paco then turned around and started firing at Killer. 'Not part of the plan! Betrayer!' Killer said during the respawn time.

Then Jhanfelt64 joined and jumped into the spare Banshee on the opposite side of the map to Paco. Junnax respawned outside the building where Jhanfelt64 was and was met with a sudden flash of green as the Plasma Cannon killed him instantly. Paco saw Jhanfelt64's Banshee rise into the air and quickly flew towards it. The two Banshee's circled each other, shooting wildly with their Plasma Turrets. Killer respawned and saw Paco and Jhanfelt64 fighting and ran over towards them. Along the way he picked up a Rocket Launcher and shot at Paco's aircraft. Killer used a whole clip on Paco and finally a last bullet from Jhanfelt64's Banshee shot the Traitor's ship down. Double Kill! Was displayed on Jhanfelt64's screen and he circled around the crash site of the other Banshee.

What Jhanfelt64 didn't realise was Killer running towards him was the Rocket Launcher in hand. Killer shot four times at the floating Banshee and was glad to see it fall to the ground soon after. Killer then walked over towards the Banshee and entered its cockpit and flew up into the air. Meanwhile a new player, Daniel123867, joined the Slayer match.

Daniel123867 walked into the building at the far end of the map and was shot dead by Junnax and his newly received Shotgun. Paco sat and waited at the top of the fort for the Banshee to respawn into its original position. When suddenly his monitor told him there was someone walking up the ramp towards him. He silently rolled a grenade down the ramp and waited at the top until it exploded. He walked down the ramp and saw a red Spartan lying dead on the floor. It was Jhanfelt64 that Paco had just killed.

10:00 minutes remaining

Killer saw bullets flying around near the centre of the map and flew towards them in the Banshee. He saw Junnax shooting at Paco who was on the fort and waiting for the Banshee to respawn up there. Killer fired his Plasma Cannon at Junnax and killed him. He then flew towards Paco but by the time he got there his cannon had not fully charged yet, so Killer suddenly flew down toward Paco and rammed Paco into the wall, making blood splat onto the floor. Double Kill was again displayed on his Visor.

Alexg156 joined the game and spawned right behind Killer in his Banshee. Killer saw a red dot pop up right behind him on his monitor, and he turned around and splattered Alexg156 against the floor. Then, writing appeared on his visor that said, Carnage!

Meanwhile, Daniel123867 was driving a Rocket Warthog towards the Banshee that was floating in the air. He got out of the driver's seat and jumped into the Gunner's seat at the back of the 'hog and shot three rounds into the side of the Banshee. Killer flew towards the Warthog and shot his Turrets at it while the 'hogs Rocket Launcher reloaded. He was barely five metres away from the Rocket Warthog when it had finished reloading and Daniel123867 Shot two more shots into the front of the Banshee. The Banshee fell to the ground and Killer's body fell out of the cockpit.

Sneak and New001 joined almost simultaneously. As they had both spawned in the same place, they each started shooting at each other. Sneak shot New001 dead within seconds. The word _Wimp _came up on the screen when New001 quit straight after being killed. Sneak then exited the fort and jumped into the Warthog at the back he drove it towards Alexg156, who had just spawned near a tree and was being shot at by Daniel123867 who had exited his Warthog and chased after Alexg156 on foot. Alexg156 looked behind him when he heard the roar of the 'hogs engines but it was too late, as the Warthog had already splattered him and Daniel123867 against the tree. Double Kill! Again appeared on the screen.

Daniel123867 respawned first and picked up a Shotgun and a Flamethrower. He was testing out the Flamethrower against a wall when, suddenly, Alexg156 spawned right in the path of the flame. Alexg156 sank to the floor, stone cold and dead. Alexg156 then quit the game and Daniel123867 walked out of the cave and onto the battlefield.

Jhanfelt64 was flying around in the Banshee that he had just found when he saw Sneak and Junnax fighting each other with Shotguns. Three shots from Jhanfelt64's Plasma Turrets stripped the shields off both the Spartans and Junnax and Sneak fell to the ground.

Killer spawned next to a Fuel Rod Gun and when he picked it up he saw Jhanfelt64 flying around in a Banshee. It only took a single shot to the back of the aircraft to bring it down. Killer went and sat in the driver's seat of the Banshee and flew towards Sneak who had just spawned next to a large tree. A purple flash alerted Sneak that a Banshee was behind him but his reaction time was slow and the Banshee rocketed into the tree, instantly killing Sneak.

Meanwhile Paco had found a Banshee that was upside down on the ground. Paco flipped the Banshee and entered it. Jhanfelt64 was walking near to Paco so he swooped towards Jhanfelt64 and squashed him against the floor. Daniel123867 walked around the corner and straight into the path of Paco's Banshee and was killed instantly.

A Rocket Launcher shot from Junnax ended Paco's reign of terror. As Junnax sat down into the driver's seat, he heard a noise from behind him. So he turned the Banshee around and saw Killer flying around behind him. Junnax rose up towards Killer and they both circled around each other until Daniel123867 shot at Killer with his Fuel Rod Gun. But the bullets missed and killed Junnax. Killer looked down at Daniel123867 and rammed him with the Banshee. Daniel123867 quit said the screen.

5:00 minutes remaining

It then took a whole clip from Sneak's Shotgun to kill Killer in his Banshee. Sneak then quit the game. Jhanfelt64 then raced to Killer's Banshee and flew out towards the fort. At the fort Killer and Junnax were fighting and Jhanfelt64 flew straight into both of them and killed them both. Killer threw a grenade at Junnax at the respawn point and Junnax flew through the air and slammed into the wall, instantly killing himself. Junnax then quit, seeing as he was nowhere near as good as the other players.

Paco jumped into the Rocket Warthog and shot Jhanfelt64 in his Banshee dead. Paco exited the Warthog then started to walk over towards the broken Banshee. But Killer jumped into the driver's seat of the 'Hog and tried to run Paco over. Paco dodged the Warthog and started shooting at Killer with his Shotgun. The Warthog slowed down to a stop when Killer fell out onto the dusty ground.

Jhanfelt64 exited his Banshee and was on the other side of the fort than Paco so Jhanfelt64 threw a Plasma Grenade over the top of the fort and the grenade landed right on top of the Warthog. When the grenade exploded, the Warthog flew through the air and landed on Paco, crushing him.

Killer respawned next to the Warthog so he entered it and drove it flat out towards Jhanfelt64, who tried to jump over the oncoming 'Hog but to no avail. Killer drove the Warthog around and around the fort, waiting for Paco to respawn. When Paco did respawn he saw the 'Hog coming straight for him and successfully jumped over the top of the Warthog and as he did he threw a grenade into the side seat. The grenade exploded and Killer got killed by Paco once again.

Killer walked through the fort, looking for Jhanfelt64. When Killer finally found him, he shot Jhanfelt64 in the head three times with his Pistol. Paco then rounded the corner holding a Flamethrower and Killer shot at Paco, but Paco's Flamethrower killed Killer faster than Killer could react. Paco then walked back out of the fort and sat in the cockpit of the Banshee.

Jhanfelt64 had respawned near a tree and Paco was speeding towards him when Killer respawned next to the fort. When Paco hit Jhanfelt64 with the Banshee, he got stuck in the tree for a few seconds and Killer threw a Plasma Grenade into the cockpit of the Banshee.

:05 seconds remaining

:04 seconds remaining

:03 seconds remaining

:02 seconds remaining

The grenade exploded and Paco fell out of the Banshee

:01 seconds remaining

Game Ended…

The screen changed to the score sheet:

End Tally

Player Kills Deaths

10 6

10 8

64 7 8

4 2

4 7

123867 3 4

001 0 1

156 0 3

By: NiTrO BUrNeR

Special Thanks To: Paco, Jhanfelt64, Sneak, Junnax, Daniel123867, New001, Alexg156 who all played on the 10/12/2011 in Australia.

End Note: I was Killer and this event did happen. If any of the players read this story, please review it along with everybody else.


End file.
